Rhaknar's Mad (Levels 31-40)
This is the fourth set of ten levels for Rhaknar's Mad. *Levels 1 - 10 *Levels 11 - 20 *Levels 21 - 30 Level 31 *384 general xp for the impression on the previous level *Exit slab disappears when you step off of it. *Wandering foes include; Shadow Spider (shadow creatures), Oakaruk Archetype, Mechanical Goblins and Mechanical Ogres *There are two locations that contain metal gears blocking the passage. You have to meet certain requirements that follow to proceed through these passages. *There is a statue of a robed, bearded man with outstreched arms roughly between the two gear blocked passages (they are east/west of the statue). Comes into play later. *There are two dead end locations where you'll find and take Earthenware Shards. *They are separately listed and id numbers of 12029 and 12030 *Use them on the bearded statue for 64 xp each. Then use the HoIW for 256 general xp and the formation of an Earthenware Bottle that you'll automatically take. *There are six levers positioned throughout the level - pull them. Note: They return to the original position and the text is the same after you pull 'em as before. *There are four Massive Blue Blobs - defeat each for nice combat xp and a pool remains. Use the bottle to collect the liquid for 64 general xp per pool. Description changes but not the id. **1st encounter: **2nd encounter: **3rd encounter: **4th encounter: *The bottle will fill up when the liquid from the four blobs are collected. Use the bottle at the gears for 128 general xp to freeze the gears, then the HoIW to bust the gears for another 128 general xp. This will allow you to pass the gears where an orb rests. *Use your HoIW again for 64 general xp and another gem transfers to you HoIW - 2 total. Grand total of 26 on your HoIW at this point. The bottle will be half full on completion. The impression to the next level will unlock once the above is done and wandering foes are cleared and the exit slab will be present. Level 32 *384 general xp for activating the impression. *You arrive in a squarish corridor with engravings of a forest scene with tabakak images. The tabakak images range from 1 through 4 and are fluid. The number of tabakak images changes by one for each time you travel across each engraving unless the number is at the minimum (1) or maximum (4) and you go in a direction that attempts to go under or over the min/max. *If you go around the square in a clockwise fashion the image numbers increase. Going in a counterclockwise fashion lowers/decreases the numbers. Accordingly repeatedly stepping on and off the image from the same direction will (depending on direction) lower/raise the number till it reaches the min or max. *Once you open each chamber step into it and push the lever up which will lock that specific chamber open even if the image numbers change. *The number of images that are required to open the chamber on that side/direction. *West - 1, South - 2, East - 3, North - 4. Order/sequence doesn't matter. *On the east/west corridors you can enter each chamber when you open and lock it via the lever. Each east west chamber contains two NR traps (standard parameters) and an encounter with an image of Rhaknar with some interesting text which results in 1024/128 general/AS&P xp. *Entering each will trip wandering foes (Oakaruk Archetype and Shadow Spiders). *Once all the levers all locked enter the southern chamber and read the description of the door and of the pillars that frame it: wooden doors and stone pillars, or vice versa. *Return to level 30 of the Mad, and set the three buttons in the alcove opposite the level-access slab accordingly (to mimic your doors). The combination is random, but the principle is the same and simple: wooden doors framed by stone pillar requires the buttons to be set to stone - wood - stone, and stone doors framed by wooden pillars, obviously, wood - stone - wood. Whatever the combination, matching the material of the buttons to the material of the pillars and doors will unlock those doors on L32 (note the images on L32's doors). *Now return to level 32, enter the southern section, open the now unlocked doors for 128 general XP (for each), and past the doors set the expressions of those two faces to smiling (by 'examining' them, repeatedly if necessary, till the desired expression appears). *After that is done, head into the northern passage, open the doors (twice 128 gen XP again for the two of them there) and set the expression to on the northern section's single face to smiling as well. Past the doors in this northern passage use the Hammer of Icy Wrath (HoIW; need not be equipped) on the two orbs for 64 general XP reward each, and another gem (so 2 more gems should now be set into your HoIW, 28 so far). *Once done, set the northern expression to frowning then go into the southern chamber again, and use the HoIW on that third orb for yet another gem (now totalling 29) and another 64 general XP reward. (Reminder: 3 gems are available on this level, which brings the grand total to 29.) *Once the wandering foes are cleared the impression to the next level is unlocked. Level 33 *384 general xp for the impression on the previous level. *You start out with no wandering foes. At some point wandering foes trigger (it's tied to text re: hearing footfalls) including Mechanical Ogres, Mechanical Goblins, Shadow Spiders and Oakaruk Archetype. *Near where you enter is a wide ring of jagged black stones that emits a sense of dread. *Also near there is a chamber/alcove with seven slots set into the wall. *There are three images of a face on a block at various locations that looks like they can be moved but they won't move. *There are three locations where an invisible barrier repels you. *Regular traps - 76 or better to pass. Thievery 85 (+21), Aura 1:1, Luck 2:1. 16 general xp for passing check. *NR traps - 75 or better to pass. Aura 1:1, Mind 1:1, Spirit 2:1. Lose some NR - small amount if you pass moderate if you fail. *There's a dead end passage containing rubble. *There's a dead end passage containing a raised slab of stone with an image of seven takabaks. *There are seven dead ends that contain elementals which leave the corridors when you encounter them. *One alcove contains a long cylindrical impression. *There are three locations with mists (green, red, blue) with an indication that they restore SP once. *You'll encounter the elementals (7) randomly as . Defeat each for moderate combat xp (130'ish @ 208 MR) 256 general xp and a long iron lever. *Use the seven levers in the location with seven slots for 128 general xp and some text. *Return to the slab with seven tabakak images (after moving levers) (NW section) where there will now be a chest. Use the Earthenware Bottle from the previous level for 256 general xp then the HoIW for another 256 general xp and a Two Face Amulet ID# 12034 *Return to the blocks with the faces (3) and switch all to match (either woman or man) and push each in (must have amulet but it need not be equipped) then go to where the rubble was (NE section) where a statue now stands. *Use the HoIW for 256 general xp and you'll get a *Repeat the process swapping the faces for another 256 general xp and a second Short Bronze Rod which'll garner another 384 general xp and the two short rods will make a *Go to the cylindrical impression and use the Long Bronze Rod for 128 general xp. Step on the impression that appears and you'll be teleported into another chamber. *Move around it and encounter Rhaknar who'll give you a *You'll also get 1024/128 general/AS&P. *Take the Deathgate Gem to the ring of jagged black stones and destroy (use) it for 2048/256 general/AS&P xp. *Once you meet Rhaknar or use the long rod (not sure which exactly) the barriers (3) drop. There are orbs there - use the HoIW for 64 general xp each and another gem on your HoIW. 3 total for a grand total of 32. *The impression to the next level in the chamber where you met Rhaknar is unlocked once the wandering foes are cleared. Level 34 *384 general xp for the previous impression. *No wandering foes at start. *You start out in a single corridor that goes into a four way intersection. Prior to the intersection you'll pass an alcove that is blocked by a barrier. *At the four way intersection you'll encounter a Massive Thorned Plant. (This particular foe may be scaled at 18+, since it is 18+ @ MR 352, but more likely it just has a very high MR rating, as proven to be the case for the Towering Fire Elementals on two earlier levels; SP calculated at 4,000, since 40 SP damage amounted to 1% of its SP pool, before defeating the Giant Tendrils. After eliminating those, its stats drop: ). You can flee and will be put out in a random adjacent square. All three intersecting corridors are the same as far as content. *Once you encounter the plant wandering foes will trip. They are 12 Giant Thorned Tendrils, of varying difficulties. Defeat each for approx. 130 combat xp on average (consistent 129 xp at 3+). Observed difficulties (seemed to be random): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *At the end of the n,e,w corridors are green mists. You have to step through them and they restore SP (40-81 observed). *Past them the corridors dead end at a lever. *Throw each lever - order doesn't matter except when you throw the last one you'll get a special encounter below. *Each foe defeat lowers the MR of the boss plant as the text changes with each defeat as the tendrils are part of the plant. Recommended to defeat all 12 "arms" first for the combat xp as they all "die" when you kill the boss. *After three levers are tossed you'll get an encounter with Narselenar (or 'Nar,' as she "vastly prefers"), who proceeds with the storyline and hints at the "Mad" being much deeper (mentioning level 51 and 56, and telling that "you've got to deal with those two nasties you had to leave behind," referring to the very same Towering Fire Elementals mentioned in relation to the Massive Thorned Plant's high MR). *Once you defeat the boss you'll get 2048/128 gen/AS&P xp and a Jade Key ID#12036. The ID and description are different than the Jade Key from the limited time 2009 Valentine Event. Once the levers are tossed the alcove barrier drops. Once the boss is defeated the next impression is unlocked. Level 35 *384 gen xp for the previous level's impression *You go down a frost covered slide which has 13 curves where you may take damage. **Or better to pass check (curve #):85, 65, 75, 65, 65, 75, 85, 75, 75, 65, 65, 65, 75. **Bonuses for Agility 1:1, Body 1:1, Luck 2:1. *Pass no damage, fail random low damage (I saw a minimum of 3 to a max of 15 over three characters). *After riding the slide you come to the bottom and pass a plate where you can use the Jade Key from the previous level (the plate disappears but the Jade Key remains in inventory) to fully restore SP. *Near the end of the corridor you'll fight 4 groups of foes. You can heal between the individual fights. Also they appear to get progressively harder although I only noticed this with my alts who started with the Hale (190'ish MR to 210'ish MR with SSL/Iakors D'blade) and then only on the Spheres/Oakaruk. **The Giant Stone Spiders (9 total) are 3+ at MR 182, last one was 4+. **The Mechanical Goblins (8 total) are 3+ at MR 182. Again, last one was 4+. **The Blazing Energy Spheres (12 total) range from 3+ to 18+ at MR 182, as shown. Highest SP is around 118, so they're not too hard to take out with powers. ***6. ***7. ***8. ***9. ***10. **The Oakaruk Archetypes (15 total) range from 3+ to 18+ at MR 182, as shown: ***10. ***11. ***12. ***13. ***14. ***15. *Minor combat xp per combat/foe (avg. 4 per with the alts) and 256 general xp for each group. Plus another 2048/128 gen/AS&P xp for all 4 groups. *Once the foes are cleared the impression to the next level unlocks at the end of the corridor and a teleporter to the beginning/exit appears. Level 36 *384 general xp for the impression on the previous level *There seems to be some sequence or order in which to do things on this level. However there is some variance and not a single set order/sequence. *However the optimum order follows the verse and is use the key, pull the lever, destroy the cubes, "trade" the rods, use the rods to change colors and defeat the guardians. *When entering the level you'll see the following verse: **"Twist and pull, smash three, then one, **Swap for like, you're almost done; **Insert to light and mimic hue, **But tarry not, they're hunting YOU." *Wandering foes include; Oakaruk Archetype, Mechanical Ogres and Mechanical Goblins. *NR traps w/standard parameters. *There's two plates with a keyhole - on one (northernmost close to the lever) use the Jade Key for 16 general xp and you'll 'hear' a click and the plate disappears. This deactivates the damage effect on the lever. *On the other plate (farther south) with a keyhole use the Jade Key to restore SP (once then the plate disappears). *There is a lever you can pull - you'll take minor damage if you pull it before you use the key on the plate that clicks. *There are 3 blocks at dead ends - use the HoIW for 64 xp each to destroy them. *There is a fourth block - the only one designated with a question mark. Use the HoIW for 128 general xp and you'll acquire a *Take the above rod and use it at the statue of the man with a Hawk for 128 general xp and you'll "trade" it for *There will be 4 Towering Stone Guardians whose eyes glow a certain color (green or red). Use the 2nd rod at the locations previously locked which will cause the plate to glow green or red to match the eyes of the guardians. *When the plate(s) and eye colors match the foes SP will lower. Though both plates can be either green or red, you only need to set one to each color. **With either plate set to the correct color: *Once all four foes are defeated the impression to the next level unlocks. *Note: The basin near the start of the level remains empty regardless of actions. (Comes into play on the next level.) Level 37 *384 gen xp for the impression *Use the Earthenware Bottle at the wheel to freeze the symbols for 128 gen xp. *Set your "remote" to the wheel's symbols (they're random). Put the middle symbol (last listed) in the top (first) remote setting. Set the others as they are listed. (The symbols do match in relation to directions, i.e., NW = 'upper left,' SW = 'lower left,' NE = 'upper right,' SE = 'lower right'). *Once the symbols are entered wandering foes appear (four MRs observed, in no particular order or number): ** ** ** ** *Clear them. As you do you'll get four Stone Fingertips *In each corner is a statue. Use the fingertips for 64 gen xp each. *Once all four fingertips are used use the Iron-Banded Copper Rod in the two southern alcoves for 32 general XP each, then pull the two levers in the two alcoves of the center corridor's south wall (no XP reward). *You will hear liquid flowing. Go back to the previous level and fill your bottle. *Return and fill the south central corridor's statute's bowl for 256 general xp. Peer into the bowl for another 64 general xp and note the symbol that appears as it is random. You can peer multiple times. *The impression to the next level is unlocked. *You can refill your bottle a second time as it'll be needed on a later level (39). Level 38 *384 gen xp for impression. *NR traps with standard parameters. *Wandering foes include the following: Oakaruk, Oakaruk Archetype and Elite Oakaruk. *You start out in the SW corner of the level, which is a large, square corridor. *In the other 3 corners use the rod from the earlier level (text confirmation only, no xp reward). Once you activate all 3 corners, a teleporter will appear in the centre of the western corridor. It will teleport you to an inner square with three more NR traps (2 adjacent to your starting grid, on either side of it, and one in the SE corner) and the impression allowing access to the next level. Use the teleporter to go back and forth. You may want to leave this for last in order to conserve your NR. *Once you clear all the wandering foes (not dependent on corners/teleporter), Koro-Tul appears near the center of the northern corridor. **NOTE: it may be wise to exit the level and restore NV before triggering this encounter. *There are several different options listed, then the final encounter will take place. *When you first encounter her, Koro-Tul will sic 6 Elite Oakaruk on you. Defeat them. Then she'll throw two fireballs at you (separate checks with a chance to heal between them). You can either use Fortification, Elementalism or Shadow Magic at level 70+ (all tested - no xp award). Or you can dodge: . (Consequences unknown when power use fails, but it's suspected the result's the same as when dodging fails.) *After this you're given a chance to use an item (the Stoppered Vial, for a 1024 general xp reward), which weakens her, and allows you to proceed immediately to the final encounter. *Or, if you choose to continue, she attacks with 3 lightning blasts, then a final one (four in total). Checks are identical to fireball-avoiding checks above. No xp for successful use of powers, and it's unknown whether xp is awarded if dodge succeeds, as all tested dodge attempts failed tried, successful dodge resulted in no damage and no XP, but no xp reward suspected. (Dodge failures for fireballs and lightning resulted in from 17 to 26 SP lost, as shown in the template above; same result suspected if power fails, but that's unconfirmed). *After this, you get another chance to use the vial - same xp award, 1024 xp, confirmed. *Or you can continue without using the item. Regardless of choice, you proceed to the final encounter - no differences noted (text, xp or otherwise). Not using the vial may affect future things differently, but that's unknown, and no HoF text was noted. (I opted to not use the vial with one of my alts just in case.) *On the final exchange with Koro-Tul, she'll open two portals - one she leaves by, but from both a total of 9 more Oakaruk spill forth, which she sics on you. After defeating them, 4 Elite Oakaruk appear. Defeat them, and your final reward will be 2048/256 gen/AS&P xp. Award is the same for all three "branches". *You can then activate the impression to the next level. *Note: Koro-Tul appears after the wandering foes are cleared, regardless of the teleporter status. And you can activate the teleporter before encountering her, but the impression stays locked until you encounter her. Also, you can avoid the inner square and one side of the outer square and its NR traps to save NR for the Koro-Tul encounter (or you can exit the Mad for a SAFE location to heal and replenish your Nevernal Reserve before triggering the Koro-Tul encounter), as you can heal between each fight. Also, don't forget to have Umdurol's Rod equipped or just carried in inventory, as it's a great handicapper during fights against all Oakaruk-type foes. Level 39 *384 gen xp for the impression *Wandering foes include; Elite Oakaruk, Oakaruk and Oakaruk Archetype. *NR traps - standard parameters. *You start out in the SE corner of a squarish level. In each corner there are short L shaped corridors with teleporters with arrows on them. Note the arrows's direction. *Near the center of the eastern corridor is a verse. *In the southern corridor you'll encounter Nar Nar who'll mention starting out in the SE corner and paying attention to the teleporters' arrows's. *Each corridor (n,s,e,w) has an alcove with a hole. Use the bottle filled with the silvery liquid from L36 at each hole for 64 general xp each. This'll enable the main lever to be pulled/pushed in the center "hidden" section. Note: The bottle stays filled. *Then start out in the SE section per Nar Nar. Go into the teleporter in the direction of that teleporter's arrow. If it points north step north into the telporter. Then do the same for each teleporter stepping into it in or from the direction of the arrow. After the fourth teleporter you'll be transported into the center section. The arrows are random but the order that you proceed through the teleporters isn't as it's se, sw, nw, ne. Easiest way I found was to step off of the teleporters opposite of the arrows and back onto 'em in the direction of the arrows. *Note: You can leave to the outer section. If so all the outer teleporters will now take you back to the center section. *There is a center lever that can be pushed pulled and levers in each connecting corridor (N,S, E, W). There are number on the outside of the center section's corridor(s). And there are numbers above each archway exiting the center (N3, E5, S7, W9). *These archway numbers need to be divided into the "outer ring's" numbers evenly. These numbers seem static and fixed and are as follows. *There are different order possiblilities to the numbers. You may want to read this "section" before choosing one as the one provided by Dooli is more streamlined. *For the North and East numbers line number 39 up in front of the northern corridor and number 15 in front of the eastern corridor (39/3 and 15/5). To accomplish this pull the center lever back once. Then move the north and east levers for 128 general xp each. *Then line up the south corridor and number 28 and the west corridor and number 36 (28/7, 36/9). To do this push the center lever forward three times. Then move the south and west levers for 128 general xp for the third lever and 1024 general xp for the fourth and final lever. *It's unknown if you can move the numbers and pull the levers in another order though it would seem one could. If you do the push/pull info may need to be adjusted accordingly. EDIT: Confirmed that other orders are possible. *Once you've done this teleport back to the outer section. When you get to the SE corner where you started the level you'll be attacked by a group of 8 Oakaurk then 7 Elite Oakaruk (indiviudual combats with a chance to heal between each fight). Once you clear both groups you'll get an additional 1024 general xp. *The impression to the next level will be in the NW corner. Once the wandering foes are cleared the impression will unlock - whether of not you encounter the two groups at the start of the level. Level 40 Recommended MR for this level is 200 or better. *384 gen xp for the impression on L39. *When you step off the entry slab it's surrounded by a barrier. *Near the entry there is a basin with the silvery liquid. If your Earthenware Bottle is empty use (fill) it here. **Either way note its location. *NR traps, standard parameters. *Foes include: ** **Sludge-Covered Oakaruk *There are various groups of Sludge Beasts on the level. Defeating each group results in an additional 128 general xp per group. You will have to defeat two groups of three and eight groups of 4-6 in order to be able to leave the level. *Healing orbs throughout the level. One use only and heal for a significant amount but not necessarily full SP. *There are some hidden teleporters on the level. They disappear after being tripped and teleport you to different spots on the level. When you teleport on arrival at the new location a group of Sludge Beasts attack unless you have already defeated them at that location. Defeat them for an additional 128 gen xp per group. Note: They teleport you on the same "floorplan" not to a different area nor the center hidden section. These battles happen even once you've destroyed the eyes in the center (see below). *There's a hidden center chamber. *There are eyes on the outside of the center walls. Set your remote to all eyes to lower them from 18+ to 3+ (both ranges believed to be scaled). Destroy each for good combat xp (33'ish for 200'ish MR) and 128 gen xp per eye. *Destroying the eyes seems to stop the influx of and destroy the remaining Sludge Beasts (only Sluge-Covered Oakaruk remain after the eyes are destroyed) and lowers/deactivates the entry slab barrier. There's also text hinting about their destruction having consequences outside of this chamber. Note: Activating the whirlpool and stepping into it with the eyes still intact results in Sludge Beasts attacking out of the whirlpool. It will not take you to the hidden section unless the eyes are destroyed. *There are 4 levers set in a squarish pattern. Moving each lever makes a statue appear in the corner of the level closest to it. *At each statue use the filled bottle (refill near the entry) for 256 general xp for each statue. Peer into the bowls and note the shapes as they are random. *Set your remote per the following. The top or level 1 setting will be the symbol that you saw from the earlier level (L37). The others correspond to the directions. NW setting NW symbol, NE setting NW corner and so on. *Once this is done walk around stepping across the engravings (4 total) with a whirlpool image (they're set in a squarish pattern near the center) for 128 gen xp each. Once all four are activated a whirlpool appears in the center of the inner southern section. *Step into it to be taken into the center section. *In the center you'll be attacked by a group of Sludge Beasts (believed to be fixed at 5). 128 general xp for defeating them. *Then a Sludge Behemoth attacks you by throwing sludge. Use Elementalism, Fortification, Shadow Magic (all at 70+) or dodge. Dodge parameters: 75 or better to pass. Bonuses - Agility 1:1, Body 1:1 and Luck 2:1. *Shadow Magic pass no damage no xp. Dodge pass no damage no xp/failure take damage (-17 SP confirmed). Fortification pass no damage no xp. Elementalism pass no damage no xp. All confirmed. *Use the HoIW (need not be equipped) to lower the foe's MR and SP, for 64 general xp each time it's used (192 xp total if used against all three Behemoths). Without using the HoIW: . To give an indication of the difficulty of the fight, the post-combat readout said: SP +937 You've healed back '''937 Stamina Point(s)' from the combat.'' 144 combat XP awarded after defeating it at 17+ to hit, mêlée plus Restoration. Defeated via combat after its MR and SP are lowered by using the HoIW, the combat xp is 130-ish for 200-ish MR. ** ** ** *Defeat them all (3 total) for an additional 512 general xp. After which you'll meet Koro-Tul (again) who'll give you, *Then you'll find a chest with 3 blue gems that disappear but give you the following general/AS&P xp rewards: 512/64, 1024/128 and 4096/512. *Then you'll find, Category:Quests Category:Quests